Taken Over!
by Nizzi177
Summary: A point of view from both characters, while Damon heals in his room.


**_( Author: I do not own any rights, this does not infact have anything to do with the TV show or books that might interfer w/ the writer(s) storyline and whatnot)_**

**_( I wrote this after being up for over 36 hours, so forgive me if you dont like it.. I was just working and looking out to the night sky and felt like scribbling a little bit down, and thought why not share it!)_**

Taken over:

Chapter 1:

Finally, she thought she had at last given into what she had been feeling since that night when she felt a part of her memory had vanished and kissed him. She was feeling the heartache lying beside him and it wasn't because he was dying, even in his weakest point, to her, he seemed invincible. It was inevitably because she loved him, it had always been him. She felt changed and liberated and the fact that anything was possible, it not tomorrow then later, but if only there was a cure.

"Sorry, to interrupt!" it was her doppelganger, the one who originally had her loves heart. She shot up, and tucked her long brown hair behind her ears, "You didn't", he then spoke no so much in pain but with spite "He let you go...alive!", she nodded and tossed the vial of Klaus's blood over to the king size bed, Damon grabbed it and looked at it quizzically, "This is the antidote?" Katherine smirked "yes, don't ever said I never gave you anything!" She turned and left, but while walking through the door frame she turned back "Elena?" Katherine asked, She tore herself away from watching Damon's arm heal, and looked over at her "Don't be expecting Stefan anytime soon, I have a feeling he's going to be paying for that blood for a while" Elena gasped and Damon's eyes shot up at her and her reached for her arm to reassure her that everything will be fine. Elena felt a rush, but it wasn't the heartbreak she was expecting, as much as she was hurting, she was sympathetic, normally she would get mad at the idea of Stefan slipping back down that road – a road she really didn't know too much about- but it was to help his brother, she had only hoped that Damon would have done the same for him, but since the way she cared about him , and the way he showed himself to her, she had no doubt in her mind that he would.

Just like that they were alone again, she had butterflies in her stomach and felt the room closing in around her, "Do you want some more bourbon?" he turned his head to the bedside where she was standing, "Perhaps, something a little more stronger?" Elena smiled and touched his shoulder "okay, be right back" She left his room and made her way down the winding stair case to the one on the lower level and connected to the stair case that lead to the basement. She opened the fridge and grabbed to blood bags, then headed to the kitchen to grab a glass—even though she knew that technically the glass wasn't really necessary—and headed back up towards Damon's bedroom.

Damon was amazed the wolf bite was gone; he thought for sure that he was a goner. He didn't really want to admit that he was thankful for Katherine but only for a second. He couldn't have imagined never getting to know Elena like he wanted to, he was replaying that kiss over and over, it may have only been a second, it felt like it had lasted a century, and of course he knew what a century felt like. It wasn't like that kiss before on the front step of Elena's old house, which wasn't even her, how could he have been so oblivious not to notice Katherine from her. He wanted to Elena again, and not let her be able to escape with their bodies entangled in an embrace...

"Here's your drink, I thought I'd celebrate your health by warming it up for you!" Damon laughed, "I actually prefer it cold" Elena looked at him with apology "I'm—I'm..." "I'm only kidding, I like it anyway you're willing to give it to me" he wagged his eyebrows "Wow!"Elena grinned "that didn't take you long to get back to your old self" he moved the blankets away, and became serious " Miss Elena, Would you do me the great honour of keeping me warm this evening. I'm so cold." He pretended to shudder and sunk down into the blankets, hiding the grin he was sporting. She didn't say anything, she smiled, removed her shoes, used the hair tie on her wrist to pull back her hair in a bun, sat down on the bed. Damon moved over to be polite; she looked over her shoulder and smiled, pulled her legs up onto the bed under the blankets and cuddled up to Damon, resting her head on his shoulder and her arm carefully around his waist. He put his hand in hers and the other on her neck to caress her hair. She smiled before dozing off into complete dizziness of her dreams, he spoke "You love me?" she nestled in closer to him remaining half asleep, "I do".


End file.
